Con Sumo Cuidado
by Sara Verset
Summary: Después del alzamiento de Eren, Armin y Mikasa son arrestados como sospechosos de pertenencia a su banda. En una tarde, Mikasa mantiene una conversación consigo misma, añorando los tiempos donde hubo paz y otros más grises donde creyó conocer a Eren. Ahora él ha cambiado. SNK. EreMika. One-Shot. Fanfic.


**Con Sumo Cuidado**

 _Reservados todos los derechos de autor y autora_

 _Historia original: SNK Manga_

 _Relato Corto: Con Sumo Cuidado_

 _Categoría: Romance (?)_

 _Autor: Sara Verset._

* * *

 _Después del alzamiento de Eren, Armin y Mikasa son arrestados como sospechosos de pertenencia a su banda. En una tarde, Mikasa mantiene una conversación consigo misma, añorando los tiempos donde hubo paz y otros más grises donde creyó conocer a Eren. Ahora él ha cambiado. SNK. EreMika. One-Shot. Fanfic._

* * *

 **Con Sumo Cuidado**

Con sumo cuidado, depositó el ramo de flores blancas sobre la tumba de su compañera, en la que ahora crecía hierba. En su lápida grisácea figuraba el nombre de Sasha Braus, el número ciento cuatro y el símbolo de las alas de la libertad con todos los honores. Permaneció la mirada en ellas durante un largo rato mientras una serie de recuerdos inundaban su memoria, recordando a una de las escasas personas en el mundo a la que pudo considerar mejor amiga. Quien estuvo con ella cuando la persona más valiosa de su vida se marchó de su lado en busca de la venganza. Una venganza que no terminaba de comprender, y que no parecía tener ánimos de acabar nunca, condenada a regresar una y otra vez a la historia de sus jóvenes vidas. La imagen de Eren Jeager envolvió sus ojos. Era casi imposible ver esas alas y separar las palabras libertad o venganza de él, términos tan distintos que ocupaban a la vez en él, y que generaban una controversia tan capaz de arrastrarlo, a él y los demás, a la locura.

― Señorita, debemos irnos –le avisó un guardia a su espalda, con voz neutra

Custodiada de camino al cuartel, Mikasa mantenía una conversación con ella misma en la que trataba de llegar a comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando con Eren. Qué pensaba, qué ideas tenía en la cabeza ahora para actuar como un asesino, atentando contra la vida de un alto mando en Paradis como lo era el Sr. Zackley. Pero lo más importante era lo que le tenía más preocupada, diría que hasta decepcionada, porque no estaba segura de cómo era Eren ahora. Lo cierto es que nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Armin.

― Eren, qué es de ti. Dónde estás –preguntó en un caído susurro, deseando obtener respuesta

Miró al cielo, con los restos de nubes que dejaron la tormenta de esta mañana, retirándose durante la tarde hacia el horizonte del ocaso que no tardaba en caer.

Los gritos de unos niños llamaron su atención. Por lo que alcanzó a escuchar, ambos discutían sobre cómo se debía realizar un juego de guerra. Al parecer uno no estaba de acuerdo y se rebeló ante el líder. Ambos peleaban a empujones y groserías, tratando de ser retenidos por otros dos chavales del mismo grupo. Un mercader intervino, quejándose por el lío que estaban montando; el jaleo le espantaba la clientela y tampoco podía trabajar tranquilo.

Fue el momento donde Mikasa meditó las consecuencias de cualquier insubordinación, hasta la de un niño. Las ideas, infantiles o adultas, sólo generaban conflicto. Y lo eran por la simple razón de que cada ente por su cuenta creía tener razón. Y por lo que sabía y tenía comprobado, podía casi afirmar que formaba parte del comportamiento humano. Por lo que ni esos chavales ni Eren fueron ni serían por siempre la excepción. Salvo por el matiz de que Eren llevaba consigo uno de los poderes más grandes de la Tierra. Además parecía tener un poder de influencia que hasta ella misma desconocía, desmarcándose del resto y situándolo en una posición amenazante frente a los intereses de otros. Creaba un problema por alzarse ante las fuerzas impuestas. Unas fuerzas poderosas que mantenían bajo raya a pequeños sectores de la población aparentemente inofensivos. Aunque no había nadie en todo Paradis que estuviera padeciendo una custodia como Armin Arlet y Mikasa Ackerman.

Ahora eran dos soldados relegados a realizar tareas a nivel doméstico en el cuartel de Trost. A penas disponían de ocho horas al día para salir fuerza de las habitaciones, para hacer sus labores en el mismo o salir a respirar un poco de aire. Era poco tiempo para disfrutar a pleno la luz del sol pero era mejor que permanecer encerrados en aquellas frías celdas como vulgares delincuentes. Gracias a su buen comportamiento y la intermediación de la comandante Hanji Zoe, que disponían de un mejor lugar para vivir. Si a es que a esto se le podía llamar vivir. Llevaban así mucho tiempo, casi un año.

El camino se le hizo muy corto. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia el ala del cuartel que mantenían excluida del resto, en una planta donde los mantenían custodiados, cada uno en la otra punta del pasillo y con apenas margen para relacionarse con otros reclutas del sitio. Unos compañeros de los que escuchó halagos pero de los que otros recibió miradas de desconfianza o repudio.

Una vez llegó a la puerta se paró a respirar, tomándose el tiempo debido para introducir la llave que le cedieron para su habitación, mientras seguía siendo vigilada por dos guardias a unos pocos metros. Al principio de llegar al cuartel, tras el traslado desde los calabozos, los encerraban a cal y canto, sin posibilidad alguna de salir más allá que la de ir a las duchas y los interrogatorios semanales. Pero después de un tiempo en el que se comportaron les dieron mayor libertad en su día a día, lo cual era de agradecer. Sin embargo esto tenía una razón de estrategia por parte de la legión y los altos mandos, con un plan basado en una metodología psicológica por la que al estar más relajados pudieran cometer un error y la legión escudriñarse en ese descuido por el que obtener algún tipo de información o dato acerca del paradero de Eren Jeager, sus subordinados o conocer sus planes.

Lo cierto es que no tenían idea. Sabían lo mismo que los demás. De entre las posibles localizaciones, que se encontrara en la Isla de Paradis era lo más probable. Pero era demasiado obvia y lo que restaban era el continente donde se hallaba el enemigo o plenas aguas internacionales. Dos parajes demasiados peligrosos para un titán cambiante.

¿Qué si lo sabían? Ya les gustaría saberlo.

Aunque lo más importante sin duda para ella sería saber cómo estaba, si se alimentaba bien o cometía excesos, con quién estaba, qué estaba haciendo, con qué fin… ¿Qué estaba pensando? Porque realmente ya no sabía qué pensar de Eren. Sus acciones. Su actitud. La última vez que se vieron, hizo estallar la guerra, iniciando una batalla campal que supuso la muerte de decenas de personas inocentes, civiles, niños…que en realidad poco tenían que ver con todo aquello, organizado y manejado por sus superiores, que sólo les tenían odio y miedo por lo que les habían enseñado e inculcado desde que nacieron, que no tenían la mínima culpa de lo que sucedió hace siete años en el Distrito de Shigansina.

Cuando al fin pudo alcanzarlo y ponerse a su lado, buscó en Eren algún sentimiento de culpa, pero sólo encontró tristeza y rendimiento ante lo irremediable. No estaba arrepentido, aunque tampoco contento y mucho menos satisfecho. Simplemente resignado a que las cosas tuvieran que ser así. Por el ende no había otro modo y las muertes de esas personas formaban parte de algo llamado guerra, como si eso lo justificara todo. Esto la estremecía y cabreaba al mismo tiempo. Porque no entendía cómo una persona tan humana como en realidad lo era Eren se resignara a la existencia de un único método de victoria. Mientras Armin insistía en todo lo contrario, pensando constantemente en la manera de trazar un plan por el que Erdia construyera una imagen de concordia para que el mundo dejara de percibirla como el monstruo que quiere destruirlos, y la vieran como una nación más que quiere vivir y…

Un momento.

Monstruo. Amenaza. Muerte. Historia…

¿Pero en qué diantres estaba pensando?

― Historia… Nuestra historia –se dijo en alto, con palabras que le dejaron escuchar su propia fragilidad, auto culpándose por ser tan idiota y enfadarse con Eren cuando no había caso.

La historia escrita era demasiado espantosa como para poder cambiar la percepción que tenían sobre ellos en unos pocos años. El resto del mundo tenía una cultura no tan diferente a la suya, incluso teniendo de por medio una brecha temporal de cien años, pero estaba inculcada en la creencia de que Erdia era un monstruo que en cualquier momento podría alzar la mano y atentar contra sus vidas si no los mantenían bajo raya. Tanto era el temor de aquellas gentes que ni su trato de paz y concordia para con Hizuku, con toda la influencia que estos tenían, no habían conseguido nada. No hubo avances positivos más allá que el haber vivido en paz durante un corto periodo de tiempo donde Marley tenía puesta su atención en otros asuntos. Tiempo en el que Eren aprovechó para infiltrarse en el continente y conocer de primera mano al enemigo, quien nada más estabilizarse planeaba lanzarse contra Paradis, esta vez con el apoyo de nuevos aliados. Aliados que con un simple discurso emotivo se dejaron llevar por las sensaciones de un payaso sin pensar en los esfuerzos que los erdianos hacían en esos momentos por querer dejar de ser el blanco de su odio. Por querer cambiar las cosas.

Armin podría tener la esperanza pero la razón estaba de parte de Eren. El enemigo era el resto del mundo. Un mundo hermanado entorno a una creencia. Y la única manera de debilitarlo era o bien rompiendo esa unión o aniquilando al líder de dicha unión, Marley. Sin embargo, era imposible en estos momentos tan siquiera pensar en ello. Resultaba irónico porque era Erdia quien estaba dividida, siendo el pueblo llano en su mayoría quien apoyaba la causa rebelde liderada por Jeager. De quien hacía mucho no sabían nada. "Os echo de menos. Cuidaros mucho". Eran dos de las escasas frases que vinieron en la carta. Carta en la que no encontraron pistas pero que aún así decidieron conservar en secreto. Mikasa fue quien la escondió y conservó como lo más preciado del mundo. Y ahora estaba ahí, releyéndola de arriba abajo, sentada en el borde de la cama, mientras se retiraba la tarde y la oscuridad se hacía presente entre los muros. Dobló la hoja y la recogió en su pecho, arrugándola en su mano. Con los ojos vidriosos y el pecho agitado, dejó escapar un puchero, seguido de otro y una lágrima. Respiró profundo y se secó la nariz, tratando de serenarse. Suspiró largo y tendido. Miró hacia arriba y cerró los ojos, deseando que Eren estuviese allí en ese instante con ella, en un cuadro de vida donde los tres amigos habían crecido y se planeaban construir una vida normal, propia. Ella era una joven modista, Armin un prometedor inventor y Eren un muchacho que pronto heredaría los conocimientos de su padre y se convertiría en un médico profesional. Quién sabe si los dos estaban prometidos o ya casados… Bueno. En realidad Mikasa no pedía tanto, se conformaría con poder estar con Eren, aun si no fuese en un mundo ideal, aún si fuese en el mismo infierno.

Nada de eso pasaría, ni la paz ni la amistad perdurarían. De hecho, ya habían tenido roces con Eren e incluso entre ellos tres. El amor entre ambos no tenía posibilidad de surgir. Porque por muy fuertes que fueran sus deseos o sus sentimientos hacia él, los de Eren lo eran aun más y éstos no tenían nada que ver en lo que respecta al amor de pareja. Además, tal y como la venía tratando desde que se conocieron no creía que Eren llegara a verla como algo más que una amiga a la cual le tiene un cariño especial, fraternal, familiar.

Sumida en sus pensamientos e invadida por los sentimientos a los que le llevaban, apenas percató a la sombra que abrió las hojas del ventanal; adentrándose sigilosamente en la habitación. De espaldas e inmóvil, Mikasa sacó el cuchillo que solía guardar bajo el almohadón. La sombra se irguió e hizo ademán de acercarse cuando el filo recorrió el espacio de aire que los separaba y la punta se clavó con tal fuerza en el sujeto que éste quedó clavado en el marco de madera. Fueron a penas unas milésimas lo que Mikasa necesitó para voltear y luego abalanzarse contra él, reteniéndolo contra la pared con las fuerzas de su cuerpo y manos.

― Joe… Mikasa…

Aquel quejido y la pronunciación de su nombre cambiaron radicalmente la expresión de su cara, la tensión de su cuerpo. La paralizó. Con los ojos muy abiertos mirando al suelo, Mikasa se separó del sujeto con dos pasos atrás, para luego elevar la vista hacia el rostro que se dejaba entrever bajo la capucha negra. Aún sin salir de su asombro, retiró el cuchillo de la mano de Eren. El muchacho se agachó adolorido, apretando los dientes, sujetando con su otra mano la muñeca de la mano. Eren se levantó observando la palma y dorso de su mano cuando estuvo casi curada.

― Vaya, eso ha dolido. No esperaba un recibimiento así. Aunque supongo que es culpa mía por entrar de este modo

― Eren… –pronunció asombrada, aún en estado de shock

― Por lo que veo sigues en forma y teniendo muy buenos reflejos. Eso es bueno. Después de tanto tiempo sin vernos y…encerrada en estas cuatro paredes…por mi culpa –la fuerza de su entusiasmo fue decayendo a medida que pronunciaba cada palabra. El nerviosismo se hizo notable por el cambio radical del tema de "saludo" que trató de abordar. Con una mano retiró la capucha y elevó la cabeza tratando de mirar a la muchacha, aunque no lo lograba, sintiéndose miserable por la situación que la estaba haciendo vivir. A ella y a Armin. Tan penosa y que conocía por los reportes que le llegaban a su guarida. No merecían esto― Esto… Am… Mikasa… Yo… Yo-

No supo cómo fue ni cómo el impulso pudo dominarla para llevarle a ello. Mikasa se lanzó hacia Eren, a darle el abrazo que nunca se atrevió a darle. Con sus brazos oprimiéndole los hombros y su cabeza enterrada en el hueco de su cuello, Mikasa cerró fuertemente los ojos para derramar sus lágrimas sobre la tela del cuello, mientras mordía su labio inferior reteniendo los sollozos que hacían por escapar desde el pecho. Fue que cogió aire y calmó parte de sus emociones cuando pudo hablar.

― Estás vivo, estás aquí, ¡aquí! –e inspiró aire una vez más- Gracias…

Él tampoco supo lo que fue. Si sentir la humedad de sus lagrimas, la fuerza de su abrazo, sus palabras, pero algo en el alma de Eren se tambaleó. Como nunca antes lo hizo. Y le hizo sentir tan frágil que tuvo miedo. Tanto miedo que prefirió no estar ahí. No ir a verla. Ni sentirla tan cerca. Entonces comprendió aquello que nunca entendió, algo tan fácil de ver por cualquiera pero que siempre estuvo dormido en él. Que explicaba esa añoranza y desazón cuando pensaba en ella. Pero todo era confuso. Era confuso porque tal vez nunca fue consciente de ello, hasta ahora.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _¿Por qué nunca me salen las cosas tal cual las estoy pensando? Que tan difícil es expresar con palabras "eso", tratando de poner en papel lo que siento o sienten los personajes sobre los que una escribe. Aish. Bueno, si he logrado cumplir la mitad de lo que pretendía, creo que me doy por satisfecha. Pero como siempre disconforme… Supongo que debe ser una especie de ambición/maldición que siempre nos persigue, tanto a los que escribimos poco como a los que mucho…_

 _Por mi parte, lamento no disponer de muchos recursos literarios. Llevo tanto tiempo sin escribir que los pocos que tenía los he ido perdiendo por el camino. Aún así espero que os haya gustado. Esto se me ocurrió a los pocos días de leer la entrega del #110 de SNK. Eren se ha escapado de la celda y pues… Ha dejado "colgados" a Armin y Mikasa de un día para otro. Parece que no formaran parte de sus planes porque hasta ellos mismos se sorprenden con lo que está pasando. Quiero pensar que trata de protegerlos y por ello los mantiene al margen. De ahí este pequeño relato. Y como me gusta la pareja "no pareja" de estos dos... Me llegó esto._

 _En fin. Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias. Seguramente habrás leído cosas mejores y esto pues no es nada extraordinario. Quien ya me conozca por "Paréntesis", afirmo que no lo voy a continuar. Tengo un problema con SNK que nunca me había pasado con otras series…y es que a cada capítulo que sale me remueve todo el "kokoro". Me lo desordena. Y no puedo pensar con claridad a largo plazo así que si se me ocurren más "chorradas" a parte de esta, trataré de ser breve._

 _Si os ha gustado podéis dejar vuestros comentarios, sugerencias, críticas… Likes. Esas cosillas. Que sigáis disfrutando de la lectura y tengan buena semana. Hasta otra,_ _―Sara._

 _._


End file.
